


Little Trick

by Lah_Na



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 克劳德中了暗示，萨菲罗斯帮了点小忙。其实都是老萨的阴谋。
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 13





	Little Trick

  


**午夜前不与人交合你就会消失。**

  


克劳德推开公寓的门，突然回想起这句话，它来自一个头戴兜帽看不清脸在大街上擦肩而过的人，等克劳德转头想找是谁时，那人却消失在茫茫人海。

现在离午夜还有一个多小时，克劳德将大剑立在床边，倒在坚硬的铁板床上。因忙碌一天而疲软的身子一碰到床就下意识放松。

交合？去你妈的。克劳德掀了掀眼皮，侧过身让自己睡得更舒服。

  


_神罗战士们勾肩搭背走在夜晚的大街上，繁华喧嚣的红灯区霓虹灯闪烁不停，克劳德低头走在最后，身旁的人大力搂了把他的肩膀。_

_克劳德，没来过这种地方吧？还是个雏儿呢，看他紧张成这样！高大的士兵们调笑着，克劳德抿着唇，湛蓝的眼珠里全是紧张。_

_别怕啊，你别看你现在害羞，等你知道了女人的好……士兵们流氓般吹着口哨，脸上都是戏谑的表情，“你怕是要天天缠着哥哥们带你出来长见识。”_

_众人推推搡搡进了按摩店，克劳德涨红了脸，步步后退。_

_请你还不乐意？怎么这么不识抬举呢？有人不满道，更大力的将克劳德往门里拉。_

_喂，干什么呢你们，大街上注意影响。_

_神罗战士们立马立正，克劳德看向那个解救自己的声音，很眼熟。_

_报告杰内西斯长官，保证改正错误！小队长严肃答道。_

_杰内西斯？克劳德微微瞪大眼，往他身旁不远处看去，一个银发的男人注意到他的视线，对他微微一笑，既礼貌又疏远。_

_去玩吧，注意分寸。杰内西斯叮嘱了两句，银发男人抬腿走远，杰内西斯赶紧跟上。_

_萨……克劳德张张嘴，一个单词也没从嘴里蹦出来。萨菲罗斯，萨菲罗斯，英雄萨菲罗斯……他死死的盯着那头银发越飘越远，神罗士兵们又恢复了本性。_

_克劳德，还看呢，人家都走远了，你以为英雄萨菲罗斯眼里能有我们神罗一等兵吗？_

_克劳德不会不喜欢女人吧，看他那小胳膊小细腿的，又白又漂亮，你是不是那个？就那个，玻璃，嗯？_

_喜欢男人？早说啊！我们都住一起那么久了，你要真是个兔子，应该先让哥哥们爽爽，你说对不对啊克劳德。_

_斯特莱夫喜欢萨菲罗斯，关你们什么事？但要我说反正萨菲罗斯的床你也上不了，哥哥们的老二不比他小，绝对能让你爽。_

_男人们围着他调笑，克劳德半垂着头，他低声说，不是，我不是。没人听他的话，他们甚至想在大街上扒了克劳德衣服验验他到底是男是女。_

_滚。他骂了一句，狠狠冲眼前的男人揍去，而后趁众人不注意撒腿就跑。_

_萨菲罗斯，英雄萨菲罗斯……克劳德边跑边擦眼角，你为什么不来救我呢？你不是英雄吗……_

  


“唔……”

床上的人低吟一声，右臂传来火辣辣的灼烧感，克劳德被疼醒了。他张开眼，率先撞入眼帘的是好整以暇坐在床头的银发男人。

萨……

克劳德眉头一皱，看向右臂。一些细小的灰尘飞扬在空中，它们来自他的右臂，他的右臂正一点一点化为灰烬。

“你在梦里一直叫我的名字。”萨菲罗斯的食指关节轻点床沿，笑着说，“那么克劳德，你看起来似乎遇上了一点麻烦，需要我帮忙吗？”

“不要。”克劳德声音沙哑，他看了眼挂钟，23点49分。右臂已经整个消失，速度越来越快，然后就是肩膀、大腿，再然后会是胸、腰和小腿，直到他整个人化为尘埃。与灼热的疼痛感随之而来的是对生的渴望，他的下腹开始苏醒，第一性征逐渐挺翘。

这是什么意思，要逼他与人交合？克劳德踹向萨菲罗斯，脚踝被稳稳握住，他低声威胁道：“滚，这里不需要你。”

萨菲罗斯挑挑眉，他俯下身，冰凉的发丝落在肩头，似乎微弱的缓解了那灼烧般的疼痛感。克劳德一时没有反抗，萨菲罗斯在克劳德唇边烙下一个吻。

“晚安，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯倒是一点也不生气，反而低声笑了笑，“我会出现在你的美梦里。”

  


“……等等！”克劳德瞬间坐起身，手忙脚乱的拉住男人，萨菲罗斯侧头看了眼他停止消失的大腿，饶有兴趣的“哦？”了声。

“我……”克劳德嗫嚅了一下嘴唇，耳根通红，萨菲罗斯十分有耐心的等他开口。直至灼热感再度传来，克劳德闭了闭眼，声音发颤，“……抱我，萨菲罗斯。”

萨菲罗斯挑起克劳德的下巴，冷声道：“这就是你求人的态度？”

“……”克劳德抿紧唇，23点55分。他低下头，脖子笔直而僵硬，他说，“求你。求你……抱我……”

“这么说不对。”萨菲罗斯摩挲着他的下巴，“好好考虑你的用词，克劳德。”

克劳德脸色发白，浑身却滚烫如岩浆。他闭上眼，理智逐渐远去。

“求你操我，萨菲罗斯……求你。”

萨菲罗斯轻笑了声，克劳德只觉得自己仿佛被浑身赤裸的牵在大街上游行，周围都是嘲笑轻蔑的声音，伴随着下流低俗的言辞，他感到屈辱、羞耻，下身却涨得发疼。

“乖孩子。”萨菲罗斯抬起他的脸，吻上他的唇，周遭的声音连同炽痛都消失，只剩下萨菲罗斯富有磁性的嗓音在耳边回响，“来讨好我吧，克劳德。然后我会奖励你想要的一切。”

  


开到最大的水流冲刷着墙壁和地板，浴室里热气腾腾。克劳德踮起的脚尖发抖，被吻到快要窒息才被男人放开。他浑身赤裸，一丝不挂，右臂已经恢复完整，但仍在缓慢的消失。

“去吧，将自己洗干净。”萨菲罗斯靠在门框看他，没有要出去的意思。克劳德咬了咬口腔内的软肉，认命的走到花洒底下，挤了沐浴露便胡乱往自己身上抹。

沐浴露是蒂法送他的，据说是买一赠一，一挤出来便一股奶香味。萨菲罗斯轻笑了声，克劳德更觉尴尬，解释也不是，不解释也不是，洗澡的速度飞快。

“克劳德，后面也要洗，不然我怎么操你。”

克劳德背对着他，听见这话臀部不由自主紧绷了肌肉。

“呵。兴奋了吗？挤点沐浴露在手上，中指伸进去。”

“……”克劳德僵着身子没有动，萨菲罗斯好心提醒，“我时间很多，你觉得呢？克劳德。”

仿佛是为了验证萨菲罗斯的话，右臂消失的速度又加快起来，克劳德往中指上挤了点沐浴露，便向后探去。

“乖孩子。慢慢将它全部插进去，你能做到，还差半根指节，对，很好。”

克劳德热得浑身发烫，沐浴露进去后又滑又黏，他紧闭着眼皱着眉，像在忍受酷刑般，嘴角紧绷，面色冷峻。

“动起来，拔出来再插进去，嗯，速度快点。”

“整根手指都要进去，克劳德。”

“弯一下手指，摸到自己的敏感点了吗，多找找，搅弄搅弄，乖，克劳德，你做得很好。”

“呜……”克劳德忽然按到一个地方，酸涨感袭来，让他不由自主软了腿，不得不撑着墙面才能站直。

“食指也伸进去，克劳德，它已经能吃下了。”

“两根手指一起插你的敏感点，很好，你已经是个能举一反三的好孩子了。”

萨老师满意的笑了笑，乖巧的学生靠在墙上背对着他。弥漫着水蒸气的浴室内，克劳德的身体有些朦胧，朦胧的泛着粉色，朦胧的后穴吞吐自己的手指。被打湿的头发顺贴在主人的脸侧，显得更加乖巧动人，姣好的下唇被牙齿咬着，几乎要咬破，令人觉得恨不得将它咬破咬烂咬到满目疮痍才好，纤长的睫毛翩翩起舞，挂着薄薄的水珠，微微颤抖着。

克劳德的右臂再次消失了，与此同时他脑中只剩下与人交合的欲望，左手在自己的后穴里开拓抽插，自己玩弄着敏感点，水流冲刷在身上引起阵阵躁意，没有得到爱抚的性器自发吐着稀液。

萨菲罗斯。克劳德只觉得自己的意识分成了两半，一半是混沌，只有浓烈的情欲几乎要让他整个人燃烧，另一半是愤怒，他愤怒。

萨菲罗斯，你怎么不来救我呢，你不是英雄萨菲罗斯吗，你为什么不来救我，为什么不救我的母亲，为什么害我被抓去做实验体，为什么为什么为什么为什么——

  


萨菲罗斯将克劳德搂进怀里，花洒喷下的水流也沾湿了他的全身，克劳德混混沌沌地睁眼看他，萨菲罗斯低头，密密吻着他的眼角。

“要我抱你吗？”萨菲罗斯将他额间的湿发捋了捋，动作轻柔，“然后你就会变成我的克劳德。”

我的……克劳德。

克劳德猛然张大眼，他用力推开萨菲罗斯，脸色阴沉。“不要。我改变心意了，你走吧。”

“再给你一次机会。”萨菲罗斯解开皮扣，微微扯下裤子，露出勃起的阴茎。他垂眸，眼神饱含危险，“做个乖孩子。”

不是，我不是。克劳德闭上眼，后穴开始收缩，求生的本能逐渐被愤怒压下去，他从喉咙里憋出一句沙哑的“不要”。

然后局势变得一发不可收拾。

  


萨菲罗斯抬起他的一条腿，阴茎直直插进那不该承受性爱的地方，克劳德扬起头，水流打在他脸上，害他不得不眯起眼，一句话也说不出来。

萨菲罗斯就着这个姿势操弄起来，每一下都顶着克劳德的前列腺点，像是一种惩罚。克劳德两腿发软，堪堪站不住，他被捅得叫也叫不出来，只能急促的喘息。

“克劳德，你还不能死。”

萨菲罗斯操他的力度又大又猛，只是进了半根，但每一下都狠狠地往里面捅去，像根烙铁将克劳德死死盯在墙上，任由摆布。

“你要活下去，和我，我们一起。直至我们的星球毁灭。”

“活下去，克劳德。”

萨菲罗斯的声音称得上轻柔，他将克劳德捞起来，没有力气的克劳德只能缠住他的腰让自己不掉下去，这个姿势让阴茎插得更深，才适应了的后穴被再度撑大，克劳德忍不住闷哼出声。

“爱我，恨我，惧我，怨我。然后活下去。”萨菲罗斯的嗓音低沉性感，像空谷传来海浪的回音，没人逃得了被诱惑的命运。

“克劳德，我在永恒的未来等你。”

  


“啊…呜…呜…慢点……”克劳德呜咽出声，他勾着男人的脖子，像一滩融化的黄油软在萨菲罗斯身上。

粗长的阴茎整根进入，又整根拔出，每次都撑得他整个小穴满满的，穴里融化的沐浴露散发着奶香味，又热又黏腻，明明是拒绝的神态，却又每次紧紧咬住阴茎。

萨菲罗斯再一次顶到敏感点时，克劳德抓着他的后背，脚背用力绷直，身子微微抽搐，性器直直的戳在萨菲罗斯的腹肌上，吐出一滩粘稠的精液。

“呜……”高潮让克劳德像小兽般哀鸣，他靠在萨菲罗斯肩上喘气，两腿无力的软了下去。

  


萨菲罗斯将他从后抱起，小孩把尿般两腿大大分开，就着这样的姿势再度插了进去。

“不、不……萨菲罗斯……！”余韵带来的敏感让酸软从脚趾传到腰间，克劳德背靠萨菲罗斯拱起背，这样没有支撑点的姿势让他很没有安全感。

萨菲罗斯将他抱至镜子前，轻轻挥手，镜子的水雾便散去，干净的镜面显示出青年春意潮红的面色，嫣红挺翘的乳头，细窄柔韧的腰身，白皙细长的双腿，还有和男人性器相连的后穴。萨菲罗斯全身穿得整整齐齐，只解开拉链露出阴茎，半截埋在克劳德的小穴里，半截露在外面，涨得紫红，又粗又大。

克劳德闭上眼，只有他是全裸的，他可真是不知羞……

“真可爱，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯亲了亲他湿润的发顶，让克劳德半个身子趴在洗漱台上，半个身子悬空被他托住，着力点只有他的阴茎，当克劳德坐下去那一刻，阴茎整个吃进去，又粗又烫，耻毛打在他屁股上，带来细微的痒意，他没有任何防备的呻吟出声。

克劳德脸几乎要贴在镜子上，他近距离看着自己碧绿的双眼湿润而迷离，双颊绯红，嘴微微张开，从里面吐出一声又一声让人羞耻的甜腻呻吟。他看到自己被一前一后撞着，萨菲罗斯站在他身后，用深沉而欲壑难填的目光注视着他，盯着他的后背似乎用目光反复啃咬他的肩胛骨。他的脚踝被紧紧握住，无法逃跑，他看不见被操弄的后穴，但能想象出来，每次阴茎捅进去就不由自主收缩，每次拔出来就翻起里面的肠肉。

“玩自己的乳头，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯研磨着他的敏感点，戳一下后穴便会收缩一下，有趣得很。他掴了一掌克劳德的屁股，沉声道，“听话。”

克劳德咬住自己的下唇，两手摸上装饰性用的乳头。

他捏着自己的乳头，摸了摸，乳头早就硬挺，此刻忽然有种尖锐的感觉从乳头向身下流去，不是刺痛，像是酸爽。

“用指腹和指尖玩它，克劳德，你是个聪明的学生，要自己想解决问题的方法，不要让老师失望。”

萨菲罗斯又一次玩起角色扮演，克劳德轻呜了两声，后穴缩了缩。男人的目光越发深沉，他握住脚踝的手摸向克劳德柔软敏感的大腿内侧，克劳德浑身抽搐了一下，发泄过的性器又颤巍巍的翘起来。他努力讨好自己的乳头，随着萨菲罗斯顶撞的频率加快，他的呻吟声也愈发响亮，喘息性感而勾人。

“克劳德。”萨菲罗斯低声唤着他，一声又一声。阴茎整根没入整根拔出，睾丸拍打在白嫩的臀部上，啪啪声混入水流声，淫靡而意乱。克劳德不知怎么，觉得萨菲罗斯是要高潮了，他捏着乳头的手忽然用力，后穴不由自主收缩。

“唔…萨菲罗斯…”他寻着镜子里的人，那影像忽然离他越来越近，阴茎撑满直肠，连睾丸也要挤进来，他承受不住的瞪大眼，萨菲罗斯凑过来吻住他，他们呼吸交缠，萨菲罗斯用力捏着他的腰，恨不得整个人要埋进后穴的力度死死往里钻，在克劳德一阵痉挛不住咬紧他的阴茎后，他将精液都射了进去。

  


第二次高潮让克劳德更加疲惫敏感，他几乎是整个人瘫住了没有力气动。萨菲罗斯射精后的性器软了下去，但仍旧将他的后穴撑满，精水在里面流不出去，萨菲罗斯动了动腰，便能听见里面的汩汩水声。

克劳德一口咬上他的唇，直接咬出了血，被他吞进肚里，像是还不够般他继续啃咬萨菲罗斯的唇，直到咬的那完美性感的薄唇伤口纵横。

“生气了？”萨菲罗斯轻笑，将他抱出浴室。他就着插入的姿势走着，把克劳德放到床上，撅着臀翘着腰，像一只发情的母猫，然后轻轻动了起来。

“你……！”克劳德没想到他还要继续，挣扎着就要逃。他的腰已经被萨菲罗斯掐得青一片紫一片，萨菲罗斯卡住他的肩，往下一按，阴茎便又被整个吞了进去，噗滋噗滋的水声传来，没有了花洒制造噪音，这淫靡的水声便格外响亮，在整个公寓里回响。

“还没完，克劳德，夜还长。”萨菲罗斯轻笑一声，性器又缓缓苏醒，将好不容易得以喘息的小穴重新撑大。克劳德平坦的小腹此刻微微凸起，并不明显，但谁又能想到是被男人的精水涨大的呢？

萨菲罗斯心情很好的缓缓操弄他，磨得克劳德痒到蜷起脚趾。

“不要了，萨菲罗斯……不……呜……”

“到底是要，还是不要？”萨菲罗斯舔了舔自己的嘴唇，痛得让他眯起眼，他顶着克劳德的敏感点，让克劳德一阵浪叫。“叫那么大声，隔壁都听见了。”

“……”明知道是男人坏心，克劳德还是咬住自己的嘴唇不让自己再叫出声。萨菲罗斯伸出两根手指撬开他的唇，探进嘴里玩弄那柔软的舌，克劳德用力一咬，却被萨菲罗斯顶得又酸又软。

“嘘，敲门声，听见了吗？”萨菲罗斯笑道，抱起克劳德往门边走，“开门回应一下吧，克劳德。要做个懂礼貌的乖孩子。”

“……！”克劳德连连摇头，他抗拒的抵着门，用祈求的目光看萨菲罗斯，“别，萨菲罗斯……”

“没人能救你，克劳德。”萨菲罗斯将他压在门上，拔出性器，精水沿着克劳德细白的腿流下，他低头用深邃的绿眸看克劳德，“只有你可以拯救自己。”

克劳德靠着门喘气，他与面前高大的男人对视，然后他打开门——屋外什么也没有，寂静得只有鸟叫。

克劳德关上门，萨菲罗斯坐在床边，上半身脱得精光，露出性感的胸膛和腹肌。他对克劳德勾唇笑笑，眼神都是赞扬，“过来，克劳德。”

然后他们继续做爱，打斗一般，发泄一般，继续做爱，从床上到窗边，从窗边到桌旁，最后克劳德晕了过去。萨菲罗斯抱着他进浴室，仔细洗净擦干，在他满是青紫印记的身上烙下一个个吻痕。

萨菲罗斯拨了拨青年的刘海，看着他睡梦中仍皱着的眉，愉悦的笑了笑。

“成长了呢，克劳德。”

“和我一起反抗命运吧，直至我和你毁灭的那天。”

他亲吻克劳德的额头，在他枕边留下一片鸦羽，而后转眼消失不见。


End file.
